Duskcaller (Reimagined)
(This is my sona, and how I hopefully revamped her for the last time; I'm probably hated for doing this so much, but since I don't know how to delete the other page, so...) NAME: Duskcaller GENDER: Female AGE: 5 dragon years QUOTE: "Whatever works." APPEARANCE: "I'm a full-blooded NightWing, but sometimes, I wish I was a hybrid so that dragons would stop GAWKING and assuming I am." -''about her looks. Duskcaller is an averaged-sized NightWing dragonet with velvety black scales, but in some places, she has startling white. Take her muzzle, for example. From her nosetip to the corners of her eyes is capped in soft white scales that melt into the black of the rest of her. Her front talons are the same; white claws, white talons that melt into the black around her wrist area, giving her talons a glove-like appearance. Her talons are capped with black plates that turn white as they trail up her arms to her wings. Her back feet are normal but with white plates instead of black. Her wings are black with glittering silver star-scales like other NightWings, but the edges of her wing membranes and wingtips fade to white, like the colors where sucked away. Duskcaller's eyes are mismatched, making a lot of dragons step back or do a double-take of her, if they haven't done so already while looking at her scales. Her left eye is a burning purple and her right eye is a flaming red. Duskcaller rarely wears jewelry, but when she does, she'll wear a handmade anklet made of silver, red, and purple charms on her back right foot, and a silver heart pendant on a silver chain around her neck. '''PERSONALITY:' "Everyone has a dork side, a smart-aleck side, a sweet as saccharine side, and a biggest-jerk-on-the-planet side. One side just comes out more often than the rest." -''to her friend Candlelight about Cerberus being a bully. Duskcaller tries to push her attitude back when she's around her friends, and will do what they need her help with, even if she doesn't fully understand what they are doing. Her mind, if read by a mind-reader, could be described as always whirling with songs and ideas and plots for stories. Duskcaller will happily babble with her friends for hours, but hates if she gets interrupted more than once and forgets what she was trying to say. She hates bullies or dragons who think they're better than her, and even if it's wrong, she'll her magic to teach them a lesson in a subtle way. She hates hot days; she feels like her strength is drained away, and she feels lazy like a RainWing during suntime hour. To escape this, she goes and swims, wearing little goggles she made for herself to dive further under the water. She used to like moths, thinking they were beautiful bugs, but now she hates, hates, '''hates' them, and will stop whatever she is doing and lunge forward to smash one if it flies past her face. ABILITIES: "Cuckoo, calm down. Cuckoo, sweetie, it's not going to happen, okay? Ow, calm down already! You're making my headache worse..." ''-to Cuckoo after having a vision. Duskcaller was hatched on a night with a half-moon, so she has a weak future-sight ability. When she does have a vision, it's horribly fractured; pictures flash by extremely fast, sounds are warped both in the real world and in the vision, and overall, it's like a bad hallucination that gives her a splitting headache afterwards. Duskcaller has animus magic, and for some reason, even though she's tried this many times, spells won't affect the intensity of her visions, but she is able to enchant something to relief the pain after these fractured flashes pass. '''FRIENDS:' "You guys are my best friends...sorry if that sounds cheesy or cliche or anything." ''- to her Winglet. Duskcaller's closest friends are the dragons who are in the Copper Winglet with her at Jade Mountain. They include: '''Kaolin: 'The albino MudWing is one of Duskcaller's annoyingly smart clawmates who makes Duskcaller roll her eyes and laugh when those are needed. They like to challenge each other to a memorization contest, remembering different prophecies, animus dragons throughout the ages, and so forth. This comes to a draw many times. Cuckoo: ''Duskcaller won't admit this out loud, but she likes how the oddly round-snouted RainWing-SkyWing hybrid comes and leans on her trustingly. She sees Cuckoo as a little sister, and will use her magic any time the hybrid gets bullied. Duskcaller is one of the extreme few who thinks her bad attempt of a birdcall is cute, and will tell her whenever someone says it's bad.'' Viridian: ''The green SeaWing with strange orange fins and stripes always manages to surprise Duskcaller by noticing more than her and the others do, and she respects his neutral siding in most arguments, as he sees the reasons for both sides.'' Bitterwind: ''Ah, there's always the jerk in a group, but once this steely gray and white SkyWing-IceWing accepted his friends and trusted them all, he shows his soft side to and for them. His bright blue eyes were at first always narrowed warily at Duskcaller, but then they became like a brother and sister, and he helps her with her vision-induced headaches and thinks up clever spell ideas for her.'' Candlelight: ''Duskcaller wishes this SandWing would stand up for himself in the future, but until then, she'll have to be his backbone. Other than that, she thinks he's sweet and funny, and she likes how he shares her love of art.'' Cerberus: ''It's always the IceWings, Duskcaller thinks. Cerberus is the rough and bullyish IceWing-NightWing hybrid who fits the cliche perfectly. He purposefully trips his clawmate Candlelight, and is always earning a snapping lecture from Duskcaller. He may have a crush on her, but he's been hiding it so far, like he isn't sure how to get his feelings out when he's so mean to his friends, though Cuckoo, being the optimist, keeps repeating that he'll change. ''(To be honest, his personality is still a WIP, so I'll update this if he changes while I write the fanfic.) Category:NightWings Category:Animus Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonets Category:Characters